Hard Decisions
by Sassy Mionie's Pride
Summary: Trish finds herself in the middle of a love triangle then after she makes her decision she has to battle everything else thrown at her. summary sucks. PLEASSSSE Read and REVIEW! ]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

Hard Decisions

Trish sat in her locker room some what miserable. This should be a happy time in her life, she has a great boyfriend, a great job, and great coworkers/friends. The only problem was that she had always vowed never to let the story line that she was in on RAW ever influence her personal life, but this was the exception.

Carlito. She had hated the idea of working with him, he seemed so cocky and arrogant. Now, however she looked forward to their segments together, she hated to admit it she even wanted to do the kiss she was told to do last Monday. She tried blocking him from her mind at all times, but he always seemed to pop up, in every situation.

Trish soon had to jump out of her thoughts as her boyfriend of 2 years, John Cena, burst through the door cursing his head off. This was fairly abnormal, so she instantly knew something was wrong, but when she asked she surely didn't expect the answer that she got……...

I am sorry that the first chapter is soooo short, but before I put too much time into it I want to know if you guys think I should continue it. PLEASSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEW! Also if you would like please check out my other stories!


	2. Now there is Trouble

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

**Hard Decisions**

**Chapter 2: Now there is Trouble**

"You know what I just heard Trish, I just heard Carlito talking about you" John told her.

"Sooooo" Trish replied, "He has freedom of speech too you know."

"No Trish. He was saying that he had somehow managed to fall for you during the past couple of weeks. He almost sounded like he loved you." John said, his voice getting louder and harsher as he kept talking. "What were you giving him some action Trish?" Then before she could say "No", Trish felt a hard smack across her face. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and could not believe that John would do this to her, her John, the man she loved….

Glaring at him she quickly ran out of the room, and went to the one place she knew she could go. Amy (Lita). They had been best friends since they had both started in the business she knew she could go to her for anything. On the way there she stopped in the bathroom and touched up on her make up, hiding the bruise that was already forming. When she got to Amy's locker room she made a split decision not to tell Amy what was happening right now. Walking in there she was not surprised to see Adam (Edge), Amy's boyfriend of 1 year.

"Hey, what is wrong T" Amy quickly asked, seeing the upset look on her friends face.

"John and I just got into a little spat, nothing big, I just needed to get away for a little while, think things over." Trish replied hoping Amy believed her. Judging by the look on Amy's face though, she knew there was something else that Trish was hiding, but decided not to ask Trish about it just yet.

"Ok", Amy said. "Just make yourself comfortable I will be back in a minute, I just have to go get something out of Adam's locker room.", Amy said making a quick escape with Adam.

Once outside Amy asked Adam what he thought was wrong with Trish, coming up with nothing, he just said maybe the fight was a little worse than Trish wanted people to believe and that things would probably blow over. Not really believing him Amy went inside the locker room, deciding that she was going to pick Trish's brains a little.

Once Amy started questioning her Trish made up a bogus excuse just to get away from her, knowing that Amy would quickly pick up on what was going on. Going back to her locker room she was surprised to see John standing in there.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" Trish said coldly.

"Well obviously you weren't watching, cause it all ready happened, what, were you spending some quality time with Carlito?"John asked bitterly.

"No," Trish said quietly, "I was with Amy."

"Oh, what did you need to run to her with our problems? " John asked getting a little bit closer to her.

"No, I did not tell her anything about us."

"You little liar" John growled, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of her. When it was all said and done, Trish realized that she needed help and fast, but the one problem was that she could not move, she was hurt, badly…………

Thank you for the reviews that I got. This is unusual for me, cause I really like the Trish and John pairing, but I wanted to try something new, and I LOVE the Trish and Carlito pairing. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Is Something Up, or Not

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

Hard Decisions

Chapter 3: Is Something Up or Not…..

Walking down the hallway at a fairly slow pace Candice Michelle was looking for her two friends Amy and Trish. Candice heard something might be up with Trish and John. Candice's best bet would be to find Amy, and Trish would be with her. Just as Candice was thinking this, Amy walked up, without Trish.

"What is up Candice?" Amy asked

"Nothing" Candice replied "Have you seen Trish? I was looking for her."

"Uhhh no I haven't seen her, I was going to find her, but then Stephanie sent a message for me to meet her in her office, so that's where I am headed to. If you find her can you ask her to come see me and Adam in our hotel room later?" Amy responded.

"Sure" Candice said as she walked away.

She kept walking until she saw John and Trish's locker room. Knocking on the door, she did not get a response. RAW had just ended, they couldn't have left yet, Candice thought so she knocked again. This time she thought she heard a little noise, almost like saying "Help". Thinking fast, Candice decided that she should just go in and make sure everything was okay. Walking in though, she was shocked to see a horribly bloody Trish on the floor.

"Oh My Gosh T what happened? " Candice shrieked.

"I don't know" Trish struggled to say "Can you please help me get cleaned up though?" she weakly asked Candice.

"Of course T" Candice said, deciding that she could question her friend after helping her. After helping Trish get cleaned up, Candice found it very hard to look at her friend, covered in little cuts and huge bruises. Deciding to pick up the topic again, Candice said "Trish you have to know what happened. Please just tell me, I may be able to help you."

"Candice, I honestly don't know what happened, I was attacked from behind, that is all that I know." Trish replied, avoiding Candice's eyes. Candice still really didn't believe her. So she just told Trish that she had to run to her locker room to grab her cell phone, and that she would be right back. When actually, she had every intention of finding Amy and bringing her back to the locker room.

Trish sat there thinking. She really did not know what had made her lie to Candice she really should have told her what was going on. Candice was her second best friend, next to Amy, she would have helped. Trish finally figured that maybe the reason that she didn't tell Candice was that John really didn't mean to hurt her, and she still loved him. Maybe, she sat there wondering if she still could love him after what happened when all of a sudden Amy came bursting into the room with Candice hot on her heals.

"Trish what happened?" Amy demanded "And don't even try to say you were jumped from behind, there are cuts and bruises all over your face, so you would have had to see your attacker" Amy said, her voice getting a little less demanding as she kept talking.

"Amy, I swear I do not know what happened" Trish whispered, it was breaking her heart to lie to her two best friends in the world like this but they couldn't know.

Getting closer to Trish, Amy whispered to her "If it is John that is the problem, I think that you should tell me, or someone, get help."

Sighing Trish replied, "It is not John that is the problem, like I said before I don't know who attacked me."

"Fine Trish, if you really can't turn to me and Candice for help we will just get out of your way, if you decide to change your mind, then come talk to us." Amy said storming out of the room, grabbing a very confused Candice's arm.

Crying Trish realized that she should have told Amy everything, cause John wasn't going to stop, he had just begun, and now she may have lost her two best friends.

Deciding to stop crying and try to get back to the hotel, Trish realized that John had left with out her, also Candice and Amy were gone. As she was about to start walking the 10 miles to the hotel Trish heard a voice behind her "I can take you to the hotel if you want"…………..

Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update tomorrow or the next day. As I have previously asked, PLEAAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! If anybody wants to AIM me with new ideas or just to talk my AIM is Sassjaz9


	4. Suprise

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

Hard Decisions

Chapter 4: Suprise

Turning around slowly, Trish saw that it was Carlito standing behind her. Not really wanting him to see the cuts and bruises all over her face, the make up could not hide all of them so she quickly covered her face as much as she could and said "No, thank you, I can easily walk there."

Carlito looked at her with a concerned look and replied "I am going to the same hotel, I can drive you, you do not need to walk 10 miles in the shape that you are in."

Looking at Carlito with a shocked look on her face Trish said, "What do you mean the shape I am in. I am perfectly fine."

Laughing lightly at what she said Carlito replied "Amy told me that you were all beat up. Something about being jumped from behind."

"Ohh Amy told you. I really wish I knew who did it." Trish said trying to keep the cover story.

"Come on hop in the car" Carlito said picking up Trish's bags and putting them in the trunk with his. As Trish got in, she realized what could happen if John saw her in Carlito's car. There would be big trouble. Realizing that it was way to late to get out of the car now, cause Carlito was already driving, she just hoped that he wouldn't see her.

Once they got to the hotel, Trish quickly thanked Carlito and ran up to the hotel room that she shared with John. Walking in she was surprised to see that he was not in bed watching TV like he usually did after every show. He usually hopped in the shower, than sat on the bed watching TV, this time however the bed was all messed up, and the shower was just starting to run. Sighing Trish went and sat on the bed planning to take a shower when John got out, only to look around the room and see some woman's clothes that did not belong to her. Starting to get a little mad, she went and pounded on the bathroom door to get John's attention. Hearing the water turn off and someone come to the door, Trish was ready to yell and scream at John, only to find herself face to face with Candice……..her friend Candice with John standing in the background with a satisfied smirk on his face. Not trusting her self to speak, Trish quickly grabbed her bags that were on the bed and ran out of the room.

Deciding that it was probably a good idea to go to Amy and Adam's room she quickly got there. Knocking on the door, she was a little relieved when it was Adam who answered.

"Whoa T you look like crap" Adam said quickly "I thought Amy was over exaggerating, but man she wasn't. Are you still sticking with the story that you don't know who did it?" Adam questioned her quietly.

"No, but is Amy here I really need to talk to her, and I would really only like to repeat myself once so I would like to tell both of you two what happened together." Trish said quickly, obviously holding back the tears as she talked.

"Yeah, she is in the shower. She will be out in a minute. Here come in." Adam said ushering Trish in and giving her worried looks.

When Amy got out of the shower she was a little surprised to see Trish there, but did not show it.

"So did you finally decide that you can tell me what is going on?" Amy questioned Trish rather harshly.

"Yes" Trish replied quietly.

"Should I call Candice and let her hear this too?" Amy asked, knowing that it would be easier for her best friend to only have to repeat what was happening once. Hearing Candice's name though sent Trish into tears. She had to have cried on Amy's shoulder for a half an hour before finally stopping and gathering up the courage to tell Amy what had happened.

"Earlier today, John overheard Carlito talking about me. I guess John took what he was saying to be that Carlito had developed feelings for me over the past couple weeks that we have worked together. John got really mad, and when he confronted me, he hit me. Just once. That is why I went to your locker room." Trish said shakily. Amy had expected this much so she just sat there and waited for Trish to continue. Trish went on to tell her about the next beating, Carlito giving her a ride to the hotel, and walking into the hotel room and seeing the woman's clothes. She had to stop though to regain her composure before telling Amy and Adam about Candice. After she had regained her composure she just said "Candice was in the shower with him." So quietly that Amy and Adam could not even hear her. And when she repeated herself, she realized that it was a mistake to tell Adam that John was beating her up and tell Amy about Candice, cause as they heard the last thing they both shot out of the room and Trish knew exactly where the 2 were heading, and all that she could do was follow. The only problem would be was John alone………or did he have some company……….

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update really soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. New Allies

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

Hard Decisions

Chapter 5: New Allies

Running after her two friends, trying to stop them, Trish did not know what to do. Yes she was extremely upset about everything, but she surely did not need Adam and Amy to fight her battles for her and risk getting hurt. Continuing to follow them Trish was surprised at how fast they had reached John's hotel room, she thought to herself, man these two should have joined a track team. Stopping at the door Adam ever so politely knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When John finally got to the door he was really not expecting the hard right hook that hit him.

Screaming, Candice ran over to help John up, only to be met by a furious Amy who tackled her to the ground. Yelling for everyone to stop Trish was more than surprised when Melina came out of the room and started fighting her. By the time that Melina and Trish really got into fighting, Trish knew exactly what was going on she was fighting Melina, Amy was fighting Candice, but Adam, poor Adam, seemed to be losing his battle against both John and Johnny Nitro. In the time it took Trish to realize the trouble that Adam was in Melina attacked her again, and knocked her hard to the ground. With all of the damage done to her body earlier that day it did not take much to knock Trish out, the last thing that she remembered was a horrible, high pitched screaming noise………

A few hours later, Trish was surprised to wake up back in Amy and Adam's hotel room. For a second she wondered if it was all just a bad dream, but quickly realized that it was not. The minute she sat up she felt her ribs and her head ache horribly, and she could hear people whispering on the other side of the hotel room. Slowly getting up she looked across the room, saw Amy, Adam, and Carlito. Quietly thinking to herself, what is he doing here Trish started to head across the room, ignoring her aching body. When she finally got there no one had realized that she was up yet. Coughing loudly everybody at the table jumped, surprised to see her moving, getting up quickly Amy made Trish sit down in the chair that she was in, and quickly drew up another one for her self. Looking around at the table, Trish waited for someone to explain to her what had happened, but nobody did. Just looking at every one else made Trish feel horrible, Amy had a swollen eye, and a cut lip, Carlito had a nasty looking cut across his forehead, and Adam had obviously taken the brunt of the beating, he had cuts all over his face, and looked horrible. Then again, Trish realized that she couldn't look to good either. Finally speaking up Trish asked, "What happened after I was knocked out. All I heard was a horrible scream that sounded like a cat dying."

Smiling slightly, Amy replied "That would have been Melina."

Looking grim Adam said "We were losing big time Trish, I was not expecting John to have Johnny in his room. And after you were knocked out, Melina went to help Candice with Amy so things just got worse. We would probably be in the hospital or worse, if Carlito didn't show up when he did. Once he came we knocked all of them out real good." Adam finished with a smile.

"Then we could not find you" Amy said softly "We had no idea where you went, and to answer your screaming thing, we had no idea why Melina screamed. She actually did not join my fight, she was literally thrown into it." Amy said with a small laugh. Continuing, Amy said "So we decided to run down here to see if you crawled back to the room only to find the couch all made up and you lying in it, and the Undertaker sitting at the table waiting for us to come in. He saw the fight and saw the shape that you were in and decided to help you out so he just threw Melina and grabbed you, I guess he never really said."

Everyone sat at the table in a shocked silence. The Undertaker helped her? He always kept to himself and no one ever bothered him, he liked quiet. Those that did mess with him paid for it.

"Did he say anything" Trish quietly asked.

"No, not to me and Adam anyways." Amy said with a smile at Carlito, who in turn started blushing.

"That is what we have been talking about since we got here, we are still trying to get Carlito to repeat what the Undertaker whispered in his ear." Amy said glaring at Carlito.

"Maybe I will tell you guys when the time is right." Carlito whispered, secretly clinging on to every work the Undertaker said. To change the subject he quickly said "Tomorrow I am going to go to ask Vince for a match against John, and Edge is going to ask for a match against Johnny Nitro."

"Yup" Edge replied. "But now I think we should all hit the sack."

"Ok" replied the other three. And as Carlito walked out the door he glanced at Trish thinking happily about what the Undertaker told him…….little did he, Amy, Adam, or Trish know what the next day held in store for them…...

Thank you for the reviews ! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try to update soon…..


	6. Matches and Plans

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

Hard Decisions

Chapter 6: Matches and Plans

Carlito was sitting in Vince's office the next day, waiting for Vince's decision on Carlito's match with John Cena, Adam was with him, waiting to see if he could fight Nitro too. Both men were sitting deep in thought waiting for the boss to come in. A few minutes later Vince entered and addressed the problem.

"So, from what I have heard there have been some issues between you two gentleman and John Cena and Johnny Nitro. I do not want to hear what happened, I think that I know enough." Vince stated. "You two can have your match, but it will be a tag team match up. Trish and Carlito versus John Cena and Candice, and Adam and Amy versus Johnny Nitro and Melina, it will be mixed tag matches, men versus men, women versus women." Vince finished. Smiling and thanking him, Carlito and Adam left the office.

"Well I guess we better get back to the hotel and tell the girls about the match so that they can be ready" Adam said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope Trish is in good enough condition to fight" Carlito responded worriedly.

When the two girls found out that they were in action, they were actually excited, they wanted to kick some ass to get rid of their frustrations.

"That's awesome. There is no doubt we will win!" Amy announced.

"Are you sure you are up to this match Trish?" Carlito asked disregarding Amy's comment.

"Of course I am. I've been resting long enough." Trish said. Carlito gave her a look but said nothing.

"Are you sure you are ok? You took a lot of serious beatings." Adam simply said what everyone else was thinking.

"I told you, I am fine." Trish snapped.

"We just wanted to make sure." Amy said soothingly.

"I can't wait for this match." Trish said as she calmed down.

Amy and Adam's match was first. Of course they went down to the arena as Lita and Edge. During the match, Johnny Nitro and Melina never really had any chance to gain the upper hand. Amy and Adam just beat the living daylights out of them, with no remorse. After they had won, they took their time getting back to the backstage area. As they were walking back, they could not help but overhear a conversation between Johnny, John, Candice, and Melina.

"I am positive that he is on our side" they overheard John say.

"You are 100 positive." Candice and Melina questioned worriedly.

"He said he would so I am sure he will turn up." Johnny said with an exasperated sigh.

Deciding to run back to the locker rooms and warn Trish and Carlito about the plan that they heard the other 4 talking about, Amy and Adam were trying to figure out who was going to interfere on John's behalf.

Finally reaching the locker room, they burst in with the news. The news troubled the two, but they figured that if they had Amy and Adam behind their backs that they should be okay. As Trish and Carlito headed out to the arena, Carlito decided it was the perfect time to question how she felt about having to face Candice and John in the same arena.

"Trish are you sure you are going to be able to handle this match" Carlito asked worriedly.

"I am positive Carlito, I am not that sore anymore" Trish stated starting to get annoyed with everybody's over protectiveness.

"Trish that is not what I meant." Carlito said softly. "I was referring to you having to face John and Candice in the arena at the same time, can you're emotions handle this."

"I think so" Trish answered quietly. "Thank you" she suddenly blurted out.

"For what?" Carlito asked.

"For being there, and helping me" Trish whispered, leaning up to give Carlito a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling slightly Carlito whispered "I only do it because I care."

"I know." Trish whispered as they went to the ring, to Carlito's music.

Ready for anything that John and Candice threw at them………

Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! I will try to update soon………


	7. Damages

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

Hard Decisions

Chapter 7: Damages

Walking down to the arena in their usual confident manner, the crowd just thought it was a normal match, between 4 WWE superstars. They never would have guessed all of the drama that was really going on. Getting into the ring with the crowd cheering her on, Trish felt better than she had in a couple days. Throwing a quick smile at Carlito she awaited the arrival of their opponents. When they finally came out, she was not really expecting the harsh twinge of pain that ran through her body at the sight of Candice linked onto John's arm. Trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, she shot Carlito a look, and said you can fight first.

Nodding his head slowly Carlito stood in the arena with John. Out of know where he felt a flash of anger, anger of what John had put Trish through, anger for the fact that he had laid a punch on her pretty face. Letting his anger get the better of him, Carlito went after John with a viciousness that he had never felt before, he really wanted him to hurt as bad as Trish was. Not really paying attention to where they were in the ring he hardly noticed when John reached out and tagged in Candice. Groaning Carlito realized that he now had to tag in Trish, looking fast at John, he was happy to see that he was laying on the apron, clutching his head and stomach in pain. Tagging in Trish, it was now his turn to stand on the outside of the ring and watch.

Once Trish was tagged in she just charged at Candice with all of her might, she saw all of the damage that Carlito did to John, and she wanted to do equal to Candice. Once Candice was really beaten down, Trish quickly decided to end the match, and hit her with the Chick Kick. As she was going for the pin she felt herself being pulled out of the ring, turning her head to see who was pulling her, she was shocked to see Triple H. Letting out a quick scream she got extremely scared when he kicked her in the stomach and set her up for the pedigree, all that she could see was Carlito fighting John and Johnny on the outside, no Amy or Adam. As she braced herself for the pain that was going to come, she felt Triple H get lifted off of her, just staying where she was, she was then surprised to see him fly a good five feet in the air over her head, and get kicked out of nowhere, looking around, she concluded that the Undertaker, who was standing behind her, and Shawn Michael's who was in front of her came out to stop what was going on. She watched Shawn and Taker get rid of John and Johnny, and then she saw Taker start to help a badly beaten Carlito to the back, while Shawn came over to make sure she was ok, and take her backstage.

On the way back to the locker rooms, Trish decided that she should ask Shawn and Undertaker if they knew where Adam and Amy were.

"Hey Shawn" Trish started out "Do you happen to know where Adam and Amy are?"

Shooting Trish a sympathetic look, Shawn said "Lets get you two back to the locker room, then we will discuss that."

"Okay" she agreed starting to wonder what could have possibly happened.

When they finally got back to the locker room, Undertaker set Carlito down on the couch and Trish went over and sat next to him, feeling like this was all her fault. He had gone out there fighting for her. He risked everything for her. Sighing she felt horrible about what he had gone through, and knew that she owed him her life. Also she couldn't keep out the thought that he must have really cared about her, and she was starting to feel the same way about him, it killed her to see him in the pain that he was in.

Talking amongst themselves Shawn and Undertaker decided that the Undertaker should be the one to tell Trish and Carlito what happened.

Looking Trish in the eye, the Undertaker began, "Trish, it turns out that Triple H is not the only one that they have got on their side. They also have Randy Orton. He attacked Adam and Amy from behind. Their injuries were so severe that they both had to be rushed to the hospital. So we came out to help you guys and let you guys know that we are firmly in your corner." The Undertaker finished grabbing his car keys. "We will take you guys to the hospital to see them."

Getting up quickly and whispering a quick thank you to the two men, Trish and Carlito got up and went to the car. On the way to the hospital Trish was trying to convince herself that everything would be okay……not really expecting the harsh news that she was going to get……..

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will try to update soon, I promise


	8. Hard Times to Come

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation whatsoever with the WWE superstars or the WWE. It is just fun to imagine…..

Hard Decisions

Chapter 8: Hard Times to Come

Sitting in the waiting room, Trish sat in shock, trying to convince herself that this wasn't happening, this couldn't happen. Amy. Her best friend in the whole world, her confidante, her partner in crime. No. This was just all a bad dream, Trish would wake up any minute and find herself back in Amy and Adam's hotel room, no such luck. Closing her eyes Trish tried to hold back her tears. Feeling somebody start to rub her back, Trish opened her eyes again to see Carlito.

Looking at the pain in her face, and the tears she was holding back Carlito felt horrible. This shouldn't have been happening. If only that idiot hadn't used that lead pipe. There was nothing Carlito could say so he just kept rubbing her pack hoping to make her feel better.

The doctor finally came back out, "Mr. Copeland will have to stay here over night to recover from his concussion. Also he has 2 broken ribs, and a broken arm." The doctor said solemnly.

Sighing Trish though, well at least Adam is going to be okay. Thinking about that Trish burst into tears. What was she going to do? There was no way she could exist with out Amy in her life. Who would talk to her? Who's shoulder would she cry on? Why did Randy have to beat Amy so hard with that lead pipe?

Walking over to Trish and Carlito, Shawn sat on the other side of the Canadian diva, "You know, there is still hope" Shawn whispered in her ear "She is just in a severe coma, and it is not looking good at all, but they haven't given her a death sentence." He finished softly.

Looking at Shawn Trish whispered "No, they have not given her a death sentence, but they have said that it will be extremely hard to pull herself out of this coma, and in her living will, Amy has asked not to be revived or kept on life support." Trish finished up trying to hold back her tears.

Glancing at the door, Trish was surprised to see the doctor that was treating Amy walking in. One look at the doctor's face, Trish knew it was over.

Giving Trish a look full of sympathy, the doctor stated what Trish had already known "I am sorry to tell you, but your friend Amy passed away about 5 minutes ago, I am very sorry for your loss." Walking away briskly, Trish got up and ran to the car. Watching her run the three men got up slowly, knowing that they were going to have to pull her through this.

Thinking to himself, Carlito realized that what the Undertaker had told him had been true. "Make sure that the ones you love know it, because you never know what can happen next." Sighing, he realized all that had to be done in the next few days, a funeral, getting Trish to be okay, helping Adam, and getting revenge. Nobody messed with Carlito and hurt his friends. And as people would soon find out NOBODY messed with Trish's best friend, and nobody would ever forgot the wrath of her plans and the men that carried them out…….

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even with how sad it is . I will try to update soon


End file.
